Keluarga rambut merah: First Kiss
by airi rizka3
Summary: Tentang kehidupan sehari-hari para tokoh dari sembilan anime yang berambut merah dan mempunyai hubungan kakak-adik
1. First Kiss 1

ni karya yang sebetulnya idenya sudah lama, cuma baru selesai sekarang haha ^O^

Ada beberapa adegan yang berasal dari temanku Nao-chan ^O^

Selamat menikmati ya :3

Ceritanya tentang beberapa karakter dari beberapa anime yang mempunyai rambut merah menjadi satu keluarga dan memiliki hubungan kakak-adik.

Dan inilah karakternya

Keluarga rambut merah. Keluarga yang terdiri dari 9 bersaudara berambut merah.

\- Anak pertama, Shirayuki (dari red haired snow white)

\- Anak ke dua, Yona (dari Akatsuki no Yona)

\- Anak ke tiga, Hilda (dari Cross Ange: Tenshi to Ryuu no Rondo)

\- Anak ke empat, Kurisu (dari Steins Gate)

\- Anak ke lima, Mikorin (dari Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun)

\- Anak ke enam, Maki (dari Love Live)

\- Anak ke tujuh, Haruki (dari Akuma no Riddle)

\- Anak ke delapan, Kyouko (dari Puella Magica Madoka)

\- Anak ke sembilan, Akkarin (dari Yuru-Yuri)

Selamat menikmati :3

* * *

Di Minggu siang yang cerah dan panas, anak tertua, ke dua, dan ke empat dari keluarga rambut merah, Shirayuki, Yona dan Kurisu, sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing di ruang keluarga. Yona yang sibuk menonton pertandingan memanah dengan suara keras, sementara Shirayuki dan Kurisu yang diam saja dipojokkan, asyik membaca buku yang dibawanya tanpa terganggu kebisingan dari siaran TV.

Shirayuki, Yona, dan Kurisu walau sama-sama memiliki rambut berwarna merah dan bersaudara dengan selisih umur yang berdekatan, tapi mereka punya penampilan yang berbeda. Shirayuki memiliki rambut merah lurus dengan panjang sebahu. Badannya kecil dengan tinggi yang tak terlalu pendek tapi juga tak terlalu tinggi. Dia sangat suka membaca buku dan bekerja sebagai apoteker.

Kurisu si anak ke dua, mempunyai rambut merah lurus yang sangat panjang dengan bentuk badan yang ideal dan tinggi. Belum ditambah dengan kejeniusannya dalam penelitian. Sekarang dia bekerja sebagai asisten dosen sekaligus peneliti di sebuah perusahaan teknologi ternama. Anak ke empat, Yona, memiliki rambut merah ikal yang dipotong sangat pendek. Badannya kecil dan pendek, meski begitu dia sangat ahli memanah. Dia tak pernah meleset dalam urusan memanah.

Saat Yona sedang asyik menatap layar televisi, tiba-tiba sebuah iklan yang penuh dengan warna pink muncul. Bukan warna pinknya yang membuat kaget melainkan topik yang ada dalam iklan itu, first kiss. Wajah Kurisu dan Shirayuki yang tak sengaja mendengar iklan itu langsung memerah sebelum Yona mematikan layar televisinya.

"I-iklan apa itu! Sama sekali tak sopan!" seru Kurisu dengan wajah memerah. "Bagaimana bisa iklan seperti itu lulus uji sensor! Apa saja yang dikerjakan orang-orang Badan Sensor Film sampai iklan tak sopan seperti itu bisa tayang!"

"Tenanglah, Kurisu. Mungkin mereka terlalu capek atau kurang teliti. Yang harus kita lakukan sekarang adalah melaporkannya," kata Shirayuki dengan nada menenangkan. Kurisu diam dan mengangguk sementara Shirayuki menelepon ke customer service Badan Sensor Film untuk melaporkan iklan tadi.

Saat Shirayuki sibuk menelepon, Yona yang sedari tadi diam saja dengan wajah kaget gara-gara iklan tadi mendekati Kurisu dan bertanya dengan wajah polos, "Kak Kurisu pernah mencium seseorang?" Kurisu yang mendengarnya langsung membeku seketika.

"Hah!? Apa? Tadi kau tanya apa?" tanya Kurisu dengan wajah memerah setelah beberapa detik sempat membeku.

"Apa kak Kurisu pernah mencium seseorang?" ulang Yona dengan wajah dan nada yang masih sama polosnya dengan tadi.

"Itu..." Kurisu bingung menjawabnya. Saat Kurisu hendak menjawab pertanyaan Yona, Shirayuki mendekati mereka seraya berkata, "Mereka bilang akan menelusuri iklan tersebut." membuat Kurisu tak jadi menjawab pertanyaan Yona dan lebih memilih memberi respon balik atas perkataannya Shirayuki. "Syukurlah. Semoga mereka langsung bertindak. Jangan sampai ada anak kecil yang melihat iklan seperti itu." Shirayuki mengangguk setuju.

"Kak Shirayuki," panggil Yona. Shirayuki menoleh ke arah Yona sambil tersenyum, "Apa?"

"Apa kak Kurisu pernah mencium seseorang?" tanya Yona dengan wajah dan nada polos dan berhasil membuat Shirayuki membeku mendengarnya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Shirayuki balik masih dengan senyum dan nada ramah.

Wajah Yona memerah. Dengan malu-malu Yona menjelaskan alasannya, "Sebetulnya... aku belum pernah merasakan ciuman. Karena itulah, aku ingin tahu gimana rasanya..."

"Pernah," kata Shirayuki. Kurisu melotot tak percaya kakaknya itu menjawab pertanyaan polos Yona.

"Benarkah? Apa dengan kak Zen?"

Shirayuki mengangguk. "Benar. Dan itu dengan Zen."

Yona menatap Shirayuki dengan mata berbinar. "Bagaimana rasanya? Apakah lembut dan hangat seperti yang dijelaskan di buku?"

Shirayuki tertawa garing mendengarnya. "Hahaha. Aku juga tak tahu kata yang tepat seperti apa. Yang pasti penjelasan yang ada di buku itu terlalu dilebih-lebihkan kalau menurutku."

Yona membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O saat mendengarnya sementara matanya masih berbinar-binar memandang ke arah Shirayuki.

"Kurisu juga pernah melakukannya," kata Shirayuki sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Kurisu, membuat Kurisu jadi salah tingkah.

"Sudah kuduga, kak Kurisu pernah melakukannya," kata Yona dengan nada kagum dan mata berbinar-binar memandang ke arah Kurisu. Kurisu hanya meringis.

"Apa kakak melakukannya sama kak Houin Kyouma?" tanya Yona.

"Panggil dia mesum, jangan Houin Kyouma. Atau Okabe, nama aslinya," kata Kurisu dengan nada menasihati.

"Tapi kak Houin selalu menyuruhku memanggilnya Houin Kyouma setiap bertemu denganku," jawab Yona.

Kurisu menahan kekesalannya sambil berkata, "Orang mesum satu itu..."

"Jadi kak Kurisu, apa kakak pernah ciuman sama kak Houin? Apa ciuman pertama kakak dilakukan sama kak Houin?" Ternyata Yona sangat penasaran sehingga dia memberondong Kurisu dengan banyak pertanyaan, membuat Kurisu jadi salah tingkah.

"Sa — satu, satu tanyanya," kata Kurisu dengan suara agak meninggi. Yona hanya mengangguk tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun.

"Jadi..." Wajah Kurisu langsung memerah saat dia mengingat kembali ingatannya saat dia ciuman dengan Okabe. "Iya... Aku pernah ciuman sama dia. Dan... ciuman pertamaku juga dengan dirinya."

Yona membulatkan mulutnya membentuk huruf O saat mendengarnya sementara matanya masih berbinar-binar memandang ke arah Kurisu sementara Shirayuki tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Di — dia juga! Ciuman pertamanya juga dilakukan denganku! Jadi kami sama..." kata Kurisu dengan wajah yang sudah tak ada bedanya dengan kepiting rebus.

"Huwaaah keren..." kata Yuni takjub.

"Itu sama sekali tak ada keren-kerennya. Kau sendiri dikeliling banyak cowok gitu tapi tak ada yang menciummu?"

Yona menggembungkan pipinya saat mendengar pertanyaannya Kurisu. "Di bibir tak pernah. Tapi kalau di kening pernah sekali..."

"Hooo... sama Hakku kah?" tanya Kurisu dengan wajah menggoda.

Wajah Yona memerah seketika saat mengingat kembali kenangan saat Hakku mencium keningnya, "I — itu karena Hakku suka sekali menggoda!"

Kurisu memandangnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, membuat Yona jadi sebal melihatnya, "Aku tak bohong kok! Hakku itu suka sekali menggoda orang."

Shirayuki mengelus-elus kepala Yona seraya berkata dengan nada menenangkan, "Iya, iya. Kami percaya kok. Yang pasti pembicaraan ini rahasiakan sama lainnya."

"Aku sudah bisa membayangkan betapa ramainya nanti kalau mereka mendengar hal ini," kata Kurisu. Yona mengangguk dan menjawab dengan semangat, "Baik!"

"Kami pulang!" seru Mikorin dan Akarin dari pintu depan dengan membawa kantong belanja berisi banyak barang.

Yona, Kurisu dan Shirayuki yang mendengar seruan adiknya yang baru datang belanja itu menyahut bersamaan, "Selamat datang!"


	2. First Kiss 2

Di Minggu siang yang masih cerah dan panas, Shirayuki, Yona dan Kurisu, masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka masing-masing di ruang keluarga. Mereka bertiga asyik membaca buku yang mereka bawa di tempat kesukaan mereka masing-masing. Kurisu dan Shirayuki di pojok sementara Yona di depan meja berbentuk kotak yang letaknya di antara sofa panjang dan televisi.

Tak lama kemudian, Mikorin masuk ke ruang keluarga tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun dengan tangan membawa sebuah komik. Lalu memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di sofa panjang yang ada di ruang keluarga dan mulai tenggelam ke dalam bacaan komiknya. Mikorin satu-satunya anak yang dilahirkan dengan jenis kelamin laki-laki dalam keluarga ini. Sebetulnya nama aslinya Mikoshiba tapi orang-orang yang sudah dekat dengannya lebih suka memanggilnya Mikorin. Kulitnya putih, badannya tinggi dengan bentuk badan yang kecil. Temannya, Nozaki selalu iri dengan bentuk badannya. Mikorin termasuk dalam jenis manusia yang tergila-gila dengan kartun dan game yang disebut otaku.

Menit berikutnya, Akarin, si anak bungsu dari sembilan bersaudara, masuk ke ruang keluarga dengan membawa enam gelas panjang yang transparan di atas nampan. Dia letakkan nampan berisi gelas tersebut di atas meja dihadapan Yona, sebelum balik lagi ke dapur untuk mengambil dua gelas panjang, semangkok besar es batu, beberapa sedotan, dan satu teko berisi teh barley dingin. Dengan hati-hati dan perlahan dia masuk ke ruang keluarga, meletakkan barang bawannya dan mulai menuang teh barley ke dalam gelas. Tak lupa dia beri sedotan dan es batu di dalamnya.

"Kak Yona," panggilnya sambil meletakkan segelas teh barley dingin di hadapan Yona yang sibuk membaca.

"Makasih, Akkarin," jawab Yona dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya.

"Kak Shirayuki," panggilnya sambil menyodorkan segelas teh barley dingin ke kakak tertuanya yang juga sama sibuk membaca.

Shirayuki mendongakkan kepalanya dari bacaannya. Dia terima gelas yang disodorkan adik bungsunnya itu sambil tersenyum dan berkta, "Terima kasih, Akkarin."

Akkarin tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Kemudian dia memberikan gelas-gelas berisi teh barley dingin ke Kurisu dan Mikorin. Masing-masing mengatakan terima kasih pada Akkarin. Akkarin sangat senang mendengarnya.

Setelah memberikan teh barley dingin ke kakak-kakaknya, dia menuangkan teh barley untuk dirinya sendiri, meletakkan tiga buah es batu di dalamnya, dan sedotan. Lalu meneguknya. Dia nikmati setiap tegukan dari teh barley dingin yang mengalir di tenggorokannya, memberikan kesejukan ke setiap badannya di tengah udara panas minggu siang. Akkarin, anak bungsu dalam keluarga ini, mempunyai rambut merah panjang sebahu dengan dua cepol yang selalu menghiasi rambutnya. "Adik manis idaman semua orang" itulah julukan yang diberikan orang-orang yang mengenalnya.

Dari pintu depan, terdengar suara pintu dibuka, diiringi seruan malas, "Aku pulang," dari seseorang yang baru saja sampai di rumah. Orang itu ternyata Maki, anak ke enam dari delapan bersaudara. Rambutnya yang berwarna merah panjang lurus sebahu dipotong dengan bentuk shagy. Maki memiliki suara merdu dan memiliki bakat musik yang tak dimiliki saudara-saudara lainnya. Dia juga menjadi salah satu anggota idol di sekolahnya.

"Selamat datang kak Maki, bagaimana latihannya?" tanya Akkarin saat melihat Maki yang masuk ke ruang keluarga. Akkarin menuangkan teh barley dingin sementara Maki berjalan ke arah sofa panjang dan duduk sambil memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di sebelah Mikorin yang asyik membaca komiknya. Mikorin kaget dengan Maki yang tiba-tiba duduk di sebelahnya, tapi itu cuma untuk sementara saja sampai dia kembali tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

"Panas, " jawab Maki singkat.

"Silahkan," kata Akkarin sambil menyodorkan segelas teh barley dingin kepada Maki.

"Thank you," balasnya.

"Sejuknya..." kata Maki setelah meneguk teh barley yang disodorkan oleh adiknya. Lalu dia mengambil remote televisi yang tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk dan menekannya.

Layar televisi yang semula hitam mulai menampilkan berbagai macam warna dan tampilan. Kemudian, sebuah iklan yang penuh dengan warna pink muncul. Mikorin yang mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah televisi sebentar terbengong-bengong melihat iklan tersebut, begitu juga dengan Maki dan Akkarin. Yona yang mendengar kata first kiss langsung menengadahkan kepalanya dari bacaannya ke arah televisi dan segera merebut remote televisi dari tangan Maki sebelum akhirnya mematikannya. Sayangnya iklannya telah selesai saat Yona berhasil mematikannya.

Maki tiba-tiba berdiri. "Tadi itu apaan?" tanya Maki dengan nada tak percaya dan ekspresi jijik.

"Hei, tadi iklan menjijikkan apa itu? Kenapa bisa muncul di televisi?" lanjutnya.

Sementara Mikorin menutup wajahnya yang merah dengan ke dua tangannya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah malunya. Akkarin hanya membeku di tempatnya.

"Tenanglah Maki. Kak Shirayuki tadi sudah melaporkan iklan tadi ke Badan Sensor Film," kata Yona mencoba menenangkan Maki.

"Iklan apaan tadi itu! Dasar bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" seru Mikorin yang akhirnya memilih mengeluarkan kata hatinya yang tak bisa ditahannya. Kemudian menutup wajahnya lagi yang masih memerah dengan ke dua tangannya dan duduk di pojokan dengan memeluk ke dua kakinya.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu hanya diam melihat Mikorin kecuali Akkarin yang masih membeku di tempatnya.

"Akhirnya dia meledak juga. Yah tak kaget sih. Melihat iklan menjijikkan seperti itu, siapa yang akan tahan," kata Maki dengan tangan di lipat di depan dadanya. Shirayuki, Kurisu dan Yona hanya bisa meringis ke arah Maki. Mereka tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan sampai Akkarin mengeluarkan aura kelam. Aura itu kemudian memeuhi ruangan dan membuat semua yang ada di ruangan itu kaget.

"A-apa ini?!" seru Kurisu panik saat merasakan aura kelam yang tiba-tiba memenuhi ruangan.

"Ini..." Yona bahkan tak dapat meneruskan kata-katanya saat dia merasakan aura tersebut.

Shirayuki segera berlari ke arah Akkarin yang masih diam di tempat. "Akkarin, kau tak apa?" tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

Akkarin mengangguk. "A - aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya. Aura kelam itu langsung menghilang begitu saja.

"Apa itu tadi?" tanya Maki yang masih kaget dengan aura kelam tadi. Mikorin? Mikorin masih sama duduk dipojokan dengan ke dua tangan menutupi wajahnya. Kelihatannya dia tak merasakan aura kelam yang sempat memenuhi udara.

"Ada apa?" tanya Akkarin polos.

Shirayuki menjawab pertanyaan adiknya itu, "Tadi sempat ada aura aneh yang memenuhi ruangan tapi sekarang sudah menghilang. Kau tak merasakannya?"

Akkarin menggeleng. "Akkarin sama sekali tak merasakan apa-apa."

Shirayuki tersenyum lega mendengarnya, "Baguslah, jika kau tak merasakannya."

"Aura tadi itu menjijikkan sekali. Kau beruntung tak merasakannya," kata Maki. Akkarin tersenyum mendengarnya. Ya benar, seperti yang kalian pikirkan, semua orang di ruangan itu tak ada yang tahu kalau aura tersebut ternyata berasal dari Akkarin.

"Dari tadi kau sepertinya mematung. Apa iklan itu semengagetkan itukah bagimu?" tanya Maki seraya duduk di tempatnya semula sementara Shirayuki berjalan ke arah dapur, hendak mengambil biskuit.

"Tidak. Itu... tadi aku ingat sesuatu yang tak menyenangkan," jawab Akkarin.

"Heee, apa itu?" tanya Maki penasaran.

"Ciuman dengan Chinatsu," jawab Akkarin yang membuat semua orang di ruangan itu kaget mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan Shirayuki yang berdiri di depan pintu sambil memegang stoples berisi biskuit.

"Apa kau bilang!" teriak Mikorin dan Maki dengan nada serempak.

"Kau pernah..." Kurisu tak bisa meneruskan kata-katanya.

"Ciuman..." kata Yona dengan ke dua tangan menutup mulutnya.

"Tak mungkin..." kata Shirayuki dengan tatapan tak percaya.

Mikorin menatap ke dua tangannya dengan tatapan tak percaya sambil berkata, "Akkarin yang masih SMP saja pernah ciuman. Itu..."

"Aku kalah..." kata Yona lemas. Lalu Mikorin dan Yona duduk berdampingan di pojokan sambil memeluk ke dua lutut mereka.

"Ah itu..." Akkarin bingung harus berkata apa supaya suasananya kembali seperti semula.

Puk. Maki menepuk pundak Akkarin dan berkata, "Biarkan saja. Sebaiknya kita lupakan hal ini."

"Tapi..."

Maki memotong perkataan Akkarin dengan berkata, "Kau tak akan bisa melakukan apa pun. Biarkan waktu yang menyelesaikan masalah ini."

Akkarin diam, tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.


	3. First Kiss 3

Masih di Minggu siang yang cerah dan panas. Haruki pulang ke rumahnya setelah pergi dengan temannya. Tentu saja yang dimaksudkan di sini bukan teman biasa.

"Aku pulang!" serunya sambil melepas sepatunya. Dan tak terdengar jawaban sama sekali dari seseorang. Haruki tentu saja penasaran ada apa di dalam rumah. Pasti ada orang di rumah karena pintunya tak dikunci dan seingat dia Shirayuki, Kurisu dan Yona sedang tak ada janji ke luar. Kalaupun mereka sedang ke luar paling tidak ada Akkarin atau Mikorin yang suka menghabiskan waktunya main game atau baca komik.

Haruki segera menuju ke ruang keluarga, karena itu tempat kesukaan semua orang di rumah ini. Dan dia mendapati ada Shirayuki dan Kurisu yang sedang membaca buku yang sangat tebal di depan meja, Maki juga membaca tapi buku yang dibacanya lebih tipis daripada ke dua kakaknya itu. Yona dan Mikorin duduk dipojokan menghadap dinding sambil memeluk ke dua lutut mereka, sementara Akkarin duduk sambil menikmati teh barley dingin miliknya.

"Ah, kak Haruki. Selamat datang," kata Akkarin saat dia melihat kakaknya itu di pintu masuk ruang keluarga yang terbuka.

"Aku pulang, Akkarin," balas haruki sambil tersenyum. Akkarin segera berdiri dan melangkah menuju ke dapur dengan membawa nampan untuk mengambil gelas untuk kakaknya.

Haruki duduk di sekitar meja, kemudian mengambil biskuit yang ada di sana dan memakannya. Haruki mempunyai rambut merah panjang sebahu yang berombak. Setengah rambutnya dia ikat satu ke atas. Sementara poninya dia cepit dengan tiga jepit tipis seperti biting dengan dua buah berada di poni kirinya sementara satu jepit di poni bagian tengah.

"Lalu ada apa ini? Kenapa suasananya tak menyenangkan begini?" tanya Haruki kemudian melahap biskuit yang dipegangnya.

"Hei kalian berdua yang dipojok! Kenapa penampilan kalian menyedihkan begitu?" lanjutnya dengan suara dikeraskan supaya mereka berdua mendengarnya.

"Biarkan saja kami!" seru Mikorin dengan posisi yang masih sama.

"Kalau kau terus seperti itu, tak ada cewek yang mau mendekatimu loh, Mikorin," seru Haruki, tak mau mengalah.

"Biarkan saja kak Mikorin, kak. Kak Mikorin dan kak Yona telah mendapat tamparan telak yang membuat hati mereka sakit," kata Maki menghentikan tingkah Haruki yang menggoda Mikorin.

"Bisa kau jelaskan lebih jelas lagi. Aku tak paham kalau bahasamu seperti itu," pinta Haruki. Maki menghela napasnya kemudian menjelaskan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Setelah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi, Maki memilih duduk di atas sofa dan mulai meneruskan membacanya. Mikorin dan Yona yang capek duduk di pojokan mulai pindah tempat. Yona memilih duduk di samping Shirayuki dan mulai membaca buku tentang memanah sementara Mikorin memilih duduk di samping Maki, di sofa panjang, dengan komik di tangannya.

Haruki menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Akkarin yang datang membawakan tiga gelas panjang transparan di atas nampan kemudian menyeringai ke arahnya. Akkarin tentu saja bingung melihat kelakuan kakaknya satu itu. Perlahan dia letakkan nampan berisi gelas itu di atas meja lalu bertanya, "Ada apa kak Haruki?"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawabnya kemudian mengusap-usap rambut Akkarin. "Tak menyangka saja ternyata adikku yang satu ini sangat hebat."

Akkarin tentu saja semakin bingung dibuatnya. Dia siapkan segelas teh barley dingin untuk Haruki dan memberikannya kepadanya.

"Wah, terima kasih, adikku yang manis," puji Haruki sambil tersenyum lalu menegak teh itu dan berkata dengan nada puas, "Wah segarnya~"

Tiba-tiba Hilda muncul ke ruang keluarga sambil tanya dengan muka masam, "Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?"

"Sudah jelaskan, karena di sini tempat yang paling sejuk di tempat ini," jawab Maki dengan muka yang sama masamnya dengan Hilda.

Apa yang dikatakan Maki benar sekali. Ruang keluarga adalah satu-satunya ruangan dalam rumah itu yang dipasang AC. Tak kaget jika semuanya berkumpul di ruangan tersebut walau hanya sekadar mendinginkan diri.

"Silahkan kak Hilda," kata Akkarin yang muncul tiba-tiba di depan Hilda sambil menyodorkan segelas teh barley dingin.

"Oh... makasih, Akkarin," kata Hilda sambil menerima teh barley dingin.

Hilda, anak ke tiga dari delapan bersaudara, mempunyai bentuk badan yang seksi dan tinggi badan yang sama dengan Kurisu. Rambutnya yang merah ikal panjang di kuncir dua. Hilda ahli dalam bela diri dan menembak menggunakan pistol.

"Enak..." kata Hilda setelah meneguk teh yang diberi oleh adiknya sambil berdiri.

"Hilda, kalau minum duduk. Nanti..." Sebelum Kurisu dapat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hilda memotongnya dengan berkata dengan nada malas, "Baik, baik."

Dan langsung duduk di tengah-tengah antara Maki dan Mikorin. Tentu saja Maki langsung protes dengan memanggil nama kakaknya itu, "Kak Hilda!"

"Apa?" jawab Hilda santai.

Maki memindahkan posisi duduknya di samping Yona. Tentu saja dengan wajah merengut dan ke dua pipi yang menggembung. Sementara Hilda menikmati tehnya sambil duduk dengan posisi yang menurutnya senyaman mungkin. Menyadari ada seseorang yang hilang, dia edarkan matanya mengelilingi ruangan.

"Kyouko mana?" tanya Hilda saat menyadari adiknya satu itu tak ada.

"Kyouko menginap di tempatnya Sayaka," jawab Haruki sambil melahap biskuit yang dipegangnya.

"Tumben kau tak keluar, Haruki?" tanya Hilda.

"Oh aku? Sudah tadi sama Isuke-sama. Karena di luar panas sekali jadi dia memutuskan untuk pulang," jawab Haruki santai.

"Kenapa kau ikut-ikutan memanggil bocah ingusan seperti dia Isuke-sama?" tanya Hilda dengan nada sebal.

Haruki malah tertawa mendengarnya. "Hahaha. Karena sudah terbiasa mungkin," jawab haruki masih dengan nada santai. "Lagipula Isuke-sama manis, jadi aku tak keberatan memanggilnya Isuke-sama."

Hilda mendecakkan lidahnya saat mendengar jawaban adiknya itu. "Ck, kau ini. Seleramu itu aneh sekali." Lagi-lagi Haruki hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan kakaknya.

Bosan, Hilda mengambil remote televisi dan menyalakannya. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara perempuan berkata, "Lembutnya seperti ciuman pertama. Rasakan first kiss di sela-sela gigitannya."

Mikorin langsung mendongak ke depan, meninggalkan bacaannya sambil memasang wajah kaget. Begitu juga dengan Shirayuki, Kurisu, Yona dan Maki yang melotot ke arah televisi. Dalam hati, mereka semua serempak teriak, "Iklan itu lagi!"

"Hooo..." kata Haruki dengan nada kagum.

Mikorin langsung merebut remote televisi yang dipegang Hilda dan mematikan televisinya.

"Kakak ini bodoh ya! Kenapa memperlihatkan iklan memalukan seperti itu! Dasar kak Hilda bodoh!" seru Mikorin dengan wajah memerah.

Hilda tentu saja kesal mendengarnya. Dia letakkan tangan kanannya ke kepala Mikorin kemudia menekannya dengan aura ingin membunuh dan nada mengancam, "Kau tadi menyebutku apa?"

Mikorin tentu saja langsung ketakutan. Dia tangkis tangan Hilda kemudian berlari bersembunyi di belakang tirai jendela. "Kak Hilda bodoh!" serunya.

"Sini kau, bocah!" bentak Hilda yang penuh dengan aura membunuh. Haruki malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kau. Apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Hilda dengan nada ketus.

Haruki menghapus air matanya yang menetes karena kebanyakan tawa. "Ah, maafkan aku kak. Tapi, reaksi keluarga kita itu lucu sekali. Kan itu hanya iklan tentang ciuman pertama dan reaksi mereka benar-benar lucu sekali." Kemudian dia tertawa lagi.

Hilda pun tersenyum kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kau benar juga. Reaksi mereka itu memang berlebihan sekali untuk iklan yang cuma tentang ciuman. Seperti tak pernah ciuman saja," sindir Hilda kemudian menyedot es tehnya.

"Ci-ci-ci..." kata Yona gelagapan saat mendengar perkataan adiknya.

"Hilda!" bentak Kurisu.

"Apa? Aku benar kan? Lagipula kak Shirayuki pernah ciuman dengan Zen."

Shirayuki yang tak bisa membantah perkataan adiknya, hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. Kepalanya dipenuhi adegan saat Zen menciumnya dulu.

"Lalu kak Kurisu sendiri pernah ciuman dengan siapa namanya Ho- Ho...?"

"Houin Kyouma," jawab Haruki.

"Ah benar. Sama dia, waktu dia masih kecil lagi," kata Hilda dengan nada mengejek.

"I... itu... Itukan ada alasannya!" seru Kurisu dengan wajah yang masih memerah.

"Hooo, alasan...?" kata Hilda dengan mata menggoda ke arah Kurisu.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau tak menyukainya? Hm?" lanjutnya.

"A — aku..." Dengan wajah agak memerah, Kurisu kebingungan memilih kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan.

Alis Hilda naik sebelah saat mendengar jawaban kakaknya, "Aku?"

"Itu bukan urusanmu," kata Kurisu pada akhirnya.

"Hmph! Tak bisa membalas rupanya," sindir Hilda. Kemudian beralih ke Yona. "Lalu... kak Yona..."

"Apa?" tanya Yona dengan menantang.

"Kakakku yang satu ini paling banyak dikelilingi laki-laki. Tapi sayangnya tak satu pun dari mereka yang pernah menciummu tepat di bibir," kata Hilda menyindir. Yona diam saja tak menjawab. Wajahnya merah menahan amarah yang memuncak. Dia tak dapat membalas perkataan Hilda karena memang itu kebenarannya.

"Dasar menjijikkan," kata Maki yang membuat Hilda kesal.

"Kau menghinaku ya?" tanya Hilda dengan nada meninggi.

"Iya. Karena apa yang kakak katakan itu menjijikkan," kata Maki dengan nada menantang.

"Ho... sudah berani sama kakakmu rupanya ya? Apakah karena Nico sudah melakukan sesuatu padamu?"

Maki membelalakkan matanya, tak percaya apa yang didengarnya. "A — Kenapa tiba-tiba Nico yang muncul?!" balas Maki.

"Tentu saja karena dia pacarmu," jawab Hilda enteng.

"Dia bukan pacarku dan kami tak pacaran!" seru Maki keras-keras.

"Oh ya?" Hilda menaikkan alisnya yang sebelah, meragukan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Maki.

"Ka — kami hanya teman biasa. Itu saja," kata Maki sambil memutar-mutar ujung rambutnya.

"Hoho... teman biasa ya?" sindir Hilda.

"Benar. Kami hanya teman biasa. Kenapa kak Hilda tak pikirkan saja hubungan kakak dengan kak Ange. Bukannya kak Ange sudah punya cowok?" tanya Maki merubah topik pembicaraan.

"Benar sekali kan ya?!" seru kak Hilda tiba-tiba, mengagetkan Maki. "Kenapa juga Ange harus bersama cowok brengsek sialan itu! Padahal ada aku! Ada aku di sisinya! Apa aku kurang baginya?" lanjutnya dengan nada menyedihkan.

"Aku memang tak dapat memberikannya ciuman pertamaku, tapi aku serius berhubungan dengan dirinya. Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi dan semuanya hancur gara-gara cowok brengsek itu datang!" seru Hilda frustasi. Semuanya hanya diam mendengarkan tak berani berkata apa-apa.

"Kakak mau tambah tehnya?" tanya Akkarin dengan nada polos dan langsung mendapat perhatian dari semua orang yang berada di sana.

Hilda langsung memeluk Akkarin dan berkata dengan nada manja, "Akkarin. Cuma kau yang menyayangi kakak. Kakak sangat menyayangimu. Kau tak akan memberikan ciuman pertamamu ke orang lain selain kakak kan?"

Akkarin mematung di tempat untuk beberapa detik. "Anu... kak Hilda," katanya kemudian.

"Apa?" jawab Hilda masih memeluk Akkarin.

"Sebetulnya, aku sudah pernah ciuman dengan seseorang." Kalimat yang baru keluar dari mulut Akkarin membuat Hilda hancur.

"Kau tadi bilang apa? Pernah mencium seseorang?" tanya Hilda mengkonfirmasi apa yang tadi didengarnya, berharap dia tadi salah dengar.

"Benar. Aku sudah pernah ciuman sama orang." Jawaban yang diberikan Akkarin berhasil menghancurkan Hilda untuk ke dua kalinya.

"Siapa? Siapa yang beraninnya menciummu. Katakan..." perintah Hilda dengan aura ingin membunuh. Akkarin tentu saja ketakutan mendengarnya.

"Chi — Chinatsu..." jawab Akkarin ketakutan.

"Hooo ternyata bocah kecil itu yang berani mencuri ciuman pertama milik adikku," kata Hilda yang sudah siap membunuh orang dengan pistol ke dua tangannya. Akkarin langsung memeluk Hilda dari belakang, menahannya supaya tak pergi.

"Tu — tunggu dulu kak! Itu hanya latihan! Latihan supaya dia dapat mencium Yui-chan." Sayangnya penjelasan Akkarin hanya menambah kemarahan Hilda saja.

"Ho... sudah berani mempermainkan adikku rupanya. Dia pikir dia siapa hah!?" seru Hilda sudah siap membunuh orang.

Haruki yang melihat adegan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa Haruki?" tanya Hilda yang kesal melihat adiknya satu itu malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Karena lucu tentu saja," jawab Haruki santai.

Hilda melepaskan pelukannya Akkarin dan memberi kode agar Akkarin menjauhinya. Akkarin menurut dan dia berdiri di samping kakaknya yang lain.

"Jadi kau sudah berani menertawai kakakmu ya?" kata Hilda sambil menyeringai dengan ke dua tangan yang masing-masing memegang pistol.

"Aku bukannya bermaksud menertawai kakak. Hanya saja yang kakak lakukan itu lucu menurutku, makanya aku tertawa," kata Haruki dengan entengnya sambil memakai sarung tangannya, siap untuk bertarung.

"Lucu menurutmu. Kita lihat apa kau masih bisa tertawa setelah ini," kata Hilda dengan nada santai tapi aura membunuhnya sangat kuat. Haruki hanya tersenyum sambil mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang sama kuatnya dengan Hilda.

Yona dan Shirayuki menatap Hilda dan Haruki dengan tatapan tajam, sementara Mikorin, Maki, Kurisu dan Akkarin menatap Hilda dan Haruki dengan tatapan cemas dan khawatir.

Saat mereka hendak bertarung, Kyouko, anak ke delapan membuka pintu depan dan berteriak, "Aku pulang!"

Teriakan Kyouko membuat Hilda dan Haruki kehilangan minat untuk bertarung.

"Lho. Apa tak ada orang di rumah ya?" katanya selanjutnya kaget mendapati tak ada sahutan dari dalam. Dengan cepat dia lepas sepatu bootsnya kemudian berjalan ke ruang keluarga. Ruang yang menjadi tempat kesukaan keluarganya berkumpul dan menghabiskan waktu.

"Lho, ternyata semuanya ada di sini. Kukira semuanya pada ke luar," kata Kyouko sambil masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga.

"Ah, selamat datang kak," kata Akkarin.

"Aku pulang, Akkarin," jawab Kyouko sambil tersenyum ke arah adiknya itu. Kyouko memiliki rambut merah panjang lurus yang diikat ponytail. Pita hitam besar terlihat menutupi ikatan ponytailnya.

"Lalu, kenapa kak Hilda dan kak Haruki seperti orang yang sudah siap untuk bertarung?" tanya Kyouko.

"Itu bukan urusanmu," jawab Hilda sambil memasukkan pistol-pistolnya ke dalam sarungnya dan duduk di atas sofa panjang, diikuti Haruki yang melepas sarung tangannya dan duduk di depan meja.

"Bukan urusanku ya? Yah terserah deh," jawab Kyouko dan memilih duduk di samping Haruki.

Akkarin berjalan mendekati meja dan mulai menuangkan teh barley dingin untuk kakaknya Kyouko. "Oh, makasih Akkarin," kata Kyouko ke Akkarin sambil tersenyum lebar. Akkarin tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Bukannya kau bilang menginap di tempatnya Sayaka?" tanya Haruki dengan tangan mencomot biskuit di meja.

"Itu kan kemarin. Jadi hari ini waktunya aku pulang," jawab Kyouko sebelum memasukkan biskuit ke dalam mulutnya.

Kyouko hendak mengambil remote televisi yang berada tak jauh darinya tapi remote tersebut telah dibawa Mikorin duluan. Lalu Mikorin berjalan menjauh sambil mendekap remote tersebut seakan-akan benda tersebut sangat berharga.

"Apa-apaan itu. Menyebalkan!" seru Kyouko seraya mengeluarkan semua kekesalannya karena mendapat perlakuan tak menyenangkan dari Mikorin.

"Kak... itu sebetulnya kak Mikorin melakukannya supaya tak muncul keributan lagi," kata Akkarin berusaha menjelaskan.

"Keributan? Keributan apa?" tanya Kyouko penasaran.

"Hanya masalah ringan. Bukan hal yang besar," jawab Haruki sambil mengambil beberapa biskuit kemudian melahapnya. Kyouko juga mengambil biskuit itu sambil berkata, "Aku jadi penasaran. Masalah apa yang muncul dari remote televisi. Aku yakin bukan karena berebutan ingin menonton sebuah acara." Dimasukkannya semua biskuit ke dalam mulutnya dan Kyouko pun mulai sibuk mengunyah biskuit-biskuit tersebut. Kyouko tahu saudaranya itu tak terlalu berminat dengan televisi. Karena mereka suka asyik sendiri dengan kegiatan mereka. Karena itulah dia jadi penasaran apa yang bisa dilakukan remote televisi sampai saudaranya itu ribut.

"Itu benar-benar masalah kecil. Kau tak perlu ikut memikirkannya," kata Kurisu.

"Heee, tapi aku kan sangat penasaran!" protes Kyouko sebelum melahap biskuit lagi.

"Ciuman pertama," jawab Haruki.

"Haruki!" bentak Hilda.

Haruki hanya melirik sekilas ke arah kakaknya itu sebelum akhirnya dengan nada enteng, "Tak apa kan? Biar dia tak melakukan kesalahan yang sama."

Hilda tak bisa berkata apa-apa karena apa yang dikatakan adiknya itu benar. Dia hanya mengepalkan tangannya dan membuang pandangan ke arah lain.

"Ciuman pertama?" kata Kyouko mengulangi kata yang diucapkan Haruki dengan kebingungan.

"Tadi ada iklan dengan tema ciuman pertama. Karena iklan itulah suasana jadi menegang di sini," kata Maki menjelaskan sesingkat mungkin ke Kyouko. Kyouko manggut-manggut, entah dia sebetulnya paham atau tidak.

"Ternyata cuma masalah ciuman saja. Kirain ada apa," kata Kyouko enteng.

"Cu — Cuma katamu! Jangan pandang enteng masalah ciuman!" seru Kurisu sambil berdiri sementara Shirayuki, Yona, Mikorin dan Maki menganggukan kepala mereka, setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Kurisu. Hilda hanya memasang ekspresi kaget. Akkarin jelas sekali dia tak mengerti maksud perkataan kakaknya dan Haruki lebih tertarik menghabiskan biskuit di meja.

"Ayolah kak. Hanya ciuman, itu kan masalah sepele sekali. Aku saja sering melakukan hal lainnya dengan Sayaka," jawab Kyouko masih enteng. Semua orang yang mendengarkan perkataan Kyouko langsung memerah membayangkan apa yang Kyouko lakukan sama Sayaka, kecuali Haruki yang tak peduli dan Akkarin yang tak paham.

"Melakukan hal lainnya? Apa itu?" tanya Akkarin polos ke Kyouko.

"Tentu saja, aku... Hmpf!" Sebelum Kyouko sempat menjelaskan apa yang dilakukannya bersama dengan Sayaka, dengan gerakan cepat Hilda mengambil setangkup biskuit dan menjejalkannya ke mulut Kyouko.

Haruki protes dan berteriak "Hei!"

Di belakang mereka, Kurisu melemparkan gulungan tali pramuka yang ditemukannya di laci ke Shirayuki. Kemudian Shirayuki dan Yona segera berlari ke arah Kyouko dan Hilda. Mereka berdua dengan cepat mengikat Kyouko dengan tali tersebut.

Kyouko yang sudah selesai mengunyah biskuit yang dijejalkan Hilda segera protes, "Hei..." Sayangnya protesnya harus ditunda karena Maki menjejalkan sapu tangannya ke mulut Kyouko dan ditambah perekat hitam yang ditempelkan Hilda di mulutnya Kyouko.

"Hmpf! Hmpf!" kata Kyouko dengan mulut berisi sapu tangan.

Hilda memberi kode dan Shirayuki, Kurisu, Yona, Maki menggotong Kyouko yang terikat ke kamarnya.

Haruki menjelaskan ke Akkarin kalau sebetulnya mereka ingin mengajarkan Kyouko sesuatu yang penting. Kyouko diikat supaya dia tak dapat kabur. Tentu saja semua yang dikatakan Haruki itu bohong. Akkarin yang tak tahu kalau apa yang dikatakan Haruki itu bohong merasa lega.

"Ah begitu ya. Kukira ada apa." kata Akkarin dengan nada lega, kemudian membereskan gelas-gelas berisi sisa teh barley dan membawanya ke dapur. Haruki ikut membantu tapi dia langsung berhenti saat mendengar Mikorin berkata, "Wanita di sini semuanya memang menyeramkan."

"Coba kau ulangi lagi tadi," kata Haruki sambil menyeringai di belakang Mikorin.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa," jawab Mikorin langsung.

"Sebaiknya kau tutup mulutmu, shotacon," kata Haruki sebelum melanjutkan kegiatan membantu adik bungsunya bersih-bersih.

"Aku bukan shoutacon!" bantah Mikorin. Tapi Haruki mengabaikannya dan melangkah ke dapur begitu saja.

* * *

catatan:

Haruki memanggil Mikorin Shoutacon karena dia menyukai Mayu, adiknya Nozaki (dari Gekkan Shoujo Nozaki-kun) yang masih SMP. Kalau dalam karya aslinya mereka berdua hanya berteman akrab saja :3

Sekian. Jangan lupa komentarnya ya :3


End file.
